


How To Win At Paintball

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Competition, Cute, First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Paintball, Playful Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: Dean, Sam, and Cas go out for a little paintball without monsters getting in the way. Dean knows just how to distract Cas from winning the game, too.





	How To Win At Paintball

They wouldn’t have done it, but the hunt was over and everyone was saved. It had been shockingly easy, and it was almost hard to believe that it wasn’t anything more than a vengeful spirit.

But now the three of them stood inside a motel room, discussing something that was supposedly going to be fun. Sam had gone to paintball once as a teenager, when John was away on a hunt with Dean and Bobby decided to take him out for a while. Apparently, Sam had never forgotten about it, even after all the time that had passed.

“Really, Sam? What are we, kids?” Dean wasn’t as supportive of the idea, in fact, he’d insisted on just staying in and having a movie night with beer and microwave popcorn.

“Dean, don’t you want to do something other than watch porn on TV?” Dean shot a look at his brother, annoyed.

“I wasn’t going to do that, damn it Sam. I meant just sit back with some Netflix.” Sam just shrugged, but didn’t push it any further. He looked over to Cas, who was just sitting on the edge of one of the two beds in the room. “You want to go?” he asked the angel.

“I find it rather confusing as to how the paint refrains from spilling as soon as it’s in the air, Sam.” Both Dean and Sam just chuckled at the angel. Almost a decade on Earth with them and he still didn’t understand everything.

“It just does, okay?” Sam smiled reassuringly at Cas, who still didn’t look convinced.

“If the dude doesn’t want to go, Sam, he doesn’t have to. You can go by yourself and have a good time. Me and Cas can just stay here.” The angel sighed.

“Dean, I never agreed to go. And I never agreed to stay here with you. I’m currently thinking about it.” Cas paused. “And it’s I, not me.”

“I don’t have to be a damn genius for you to understand what I’m saying, ‘kay?” Then Dean grinned and leaned in close, saying, “Still, if you and me were here alone…” he winked, sending a blush rising to Cas’s face, “who knows what we’d do.”

This time, Cas didn’t seem to mind Dean’s grammar mistake. He was too busy averting his eyes from Dean’s, and his mind was running wild with possibilities of what the hunter had been alluding to, even if he had been joking.

Sam looked a little disgusted and annoyed at his brother’s obvious attempt at flirting. “Let him decide for himself, Dean,” he said with a slight chuckle.

“I honestly don’t know what to do just yet. I suppose, if Dean doesn’t mind,” the angel said with a quick glance toward the older brother, “I could attempt it.”

Dean made a big show of sighing and complaining, but it was clear he wasn’t as annoyed as he pretended to be. “Really? Ganging up on me?” he said. “I thought you had my back, Cas.” He smiled a little though, at the kind-of adorable shrug Cas gave him, along with an apologetic smile. He always had taken things too seriously.

“Fine, damn it,” Dean said, defeated. “Let’s go. I need to get out of here anyway,” he added, acting as though he hadn’t just been averse to the suggestion.

The three of them put on plain white clothes, which they had just enough of. He was about to comment on how they looked like orderlies at a mental hospital, but stopped when he saw Cas, because it was just so different. 

The angel looked good, too. He’d gotten the white T-shirt he was wearing from Dean, because Sam’s clothes would be way too big on him. The fabric was almost see through, too, causing Dean’s gaze to inevitably be drawn to his body. “Is something wrong, Dean?”

“No, Cas. No, it’s just,” Dean started to explain, gesturing to the clothes with a slight grin on his face, “you look so damn different.” 

“I agree with that. It’s strange to see myself dressed like this.” Cas looked down at himself. “However, Sam said we would have difficulty trying to wash the paint out of our usual outfits.”

“Huh.” Dean thought for a minute. “Sammy? You sure we don’t get stuff to cover ourselves there?” he called to his brother.

“I’m just trying to be on the safe side, Dean.” Sam shrugged, a silent way of saying he didn’t actually know. “Better safe than sorry, right?”

“Fine,” Dean said, agreeing but not sounding too happy about it. He finally said what he had been thinking earlier. “We look like damn orderlies.” His eyes darted towards Cas. “Except for you. I dunno why, but it works on you.” 

Cas looked a bit taken aback, but accepted the compliment. “Thank you, Dean. And you don’t look like you work at a mental hospital, in fact it also looks rather good on you.” He blushed slightly as he finished the sentence.

"Shut up." But Dean was smiling as he playfully pushed the angel. 

-

They actually did get camo-print clothes and goggles to cover themselves, along with loaded paintball guns. Dean couldn't help but shoot a look at Sam; the three of them stood out in their white clothes. Cas didn't seem to mind at first, but he'd never been one to seek attention and it soon got uncomfortable.

"Dean, it's not only you. Sam and I are also dressed like this." The angel tried to calm Dean down, although he was a bit uncomfortable himself. "We'll be fine."

"I know we'll be okay, damn it. I don't expect a vampire to just show up, you know? We would have taken care of it already." He shrugged it off. "Let's just go. You and me versus Sammy?"

"Isn't that rather unfair towards your brother?" Cas asked, falling into step beside Dean.

"Look, Cas. Sammy and me have been shooting things for years now, and you're not too bad at it yourself. To be honest, he'll do better on his own anyway, so you and me are gonna kick his ass at this thing." Cas smiled and shook his head a little, amused. 

"What about when Sam is out of the game then?" Dean's lips suddenly turned up into a evil, teasing smirk. He just said, "May the best shot win."

"That sounds fair to me," Cas said, responding with his own smirk. Dean looked away after that, thinking it was unfair how the angel could be so damn good at doing that. It was almost too much for Dean to handle; nearly broke him.

The game began, and pretty soon the three of them were facing what looked to be the outdoors brought inside.

The walls looked just like the sky: blue, with a few clouds here and there. Trees also made an appearance. On the floor was an arrangement of fake bushes and rocks, and the floor pattern was green to match the bushes and trees.

"This looks very realistic," Cas said to Dean as the two took off in their own direction. "I wonder who the artist is."

"Probably some guy you've never heard of," was all Dean said, keeping an eye out for Sam. His focus kept breaking, though, his attention being directed at noticing the small, almost nonexistent proximity between himself and the angel. He could feel his face heat up when Cas bumped into him, the angel's chest pressing against his back for a split second.

"I believe he's over in that area," Cas suddenly said, startling the hunter. "Sam," he clarified, pointing to the right of the large room. 

"You think so? Or can you see his Rapunzel hair from here?" Dean joked, causing a slight laugh to rise out of Cas. He smiled shyly at the angel before directing him to follow.

-

Finding Sam was easy enough. He'd easily been taller than the majority of the obstacles set up, and couldn't kneel down without completely being hidden.

Now Dean was searching for Cas, who had darted off as soon as Sam was taken out. He'd made a promise to not use his angel powers, which comforted Dean a little. He wasn't going to win if Cas used his angelic advantage.

"Come on out, angel," Dean teased, lips turned up into a smirk. Still, there was nothing that indicated the angel was nearby. Damn, he kept himself out of sight pretty well.

Then he heard someone trip. He instinctively turned in that direction, just in time to see none other than Cas quickly moving around on the floor. He quietly followed, and Cas had nowhere to go when Dean popped up and pinned him against the wall.

"Got you now," the hunter whispered, taking in Cas's shocked face and wide blue eyes.

Cas's lips were slightly parted, his red cheeks a shade of pink matching those lips. His blue eyes were still clear to see through his goggles, and they were slightly blown wide. He was breathing heavily.

Damn, he was gorgeous. Before he could talk himself out of it, Dean was quick to lean in close, pressing his lips to Cas's. The angel let out a gasp of surprise but quickly melted into the kiss, until--

Dean pulled away from the angel, yellow paint now marking his front. "Looks like I win," he said cockily. Cas seemed too stunned to protest, instead nodding breathlessly.

With a wink in Cas's direction, Dean was walking away, towards the exit. Cas quickly caught up, still trying to catch his breath. The hunter only smirked, amusement clear in his green eyes. "Good time, huh?" 

The angel only nodded, still in a daze. Dean chuckled a bit at that, reaching for his hand. They were both smiling when they left.


End file.
